


Rumour Has It

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or alternatively 5 times Ty was completely oblivious and 1 time <s>he was not</s> someone told him he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're going down down down.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [prompt](http://almighty-kink.livejournal.com/820.html?thread=154164#t154164) on The Almighty Johnsons Kink Meme: Anders/Ty, secretly dating.

Ty's been feeling kinda down lately. With all the shit happening in his life and really even if he is a god...

Normal people have it easy.

First off was the incident with him freezing Dawn almost to death and the subsequent screw up of their pathetically short relationship. He wished he could have told her everything. And he resents that. Resents that he can't hold the person he loves in his arms, and people like Anders has that capability but instead squanders it away on (mostly) meaningless sex.

Then there was his marriage to Eva and her death. Sure their relationship wasn't healthy but it was addictive. It made him feel alive somehow, made him feel needed. In that sick twisted hateful way.

Then, his mother turning to a tree again but dying because of fucking Loki and his tricks. He'd managed to scamper off to god knows where, the bastard.

What he doesn't need right now is his dick of a brother barging into his apartment _(how did he get the key anyway?)_ and pulling him to the bar.

"Don't you think you should stop moping and come to the bar with me?" Is the first thing Anders say when he walks into Ty's apartment like he owns the place.

"No thanks." Ty replies, voice laced with annoyance and sarcasm. "Don't need to see you flirt." _And feel sorry for myself._ Ty doesn't say.

"Oh come on, don't be such a tool. 'Sides, I'm paying for it anyway. Might as well enjoy, eh?" Anders quips in an attempt to actually get Ty out of the cold and desolate house so reminiscent of Death. Quite literally too.

* * *

So Ty has absolutely _no idea_ what the fuck he is doing in a bar with his brother.

Well, Anders said he was paying for the alcohol anyway. Might as well enjoy it and drink himself to oblivion. He's so sick of his life right now, taking it seems like a viable option sometimes.

But hey if he's going to die he might as well die with alcohol in his veins and pumping through his system.

And _of course_ , somehow, a woman appears to Anders.

The woman, whose name is Emma, has her hand on Anders' thigh, making its way to his crotch and practically nipping at his ear, whispering things Ty can't hear and probably _doesn't_ want to hear.

Anders of course turns to face her, hands surprisingly not all over Emma, but rather still on his glass. "You are really great and all." Ty hears his brother say, in _that_ voice of his, and he's fucking had enough. The casual way his brother treats all the women makes his blood boil, and that's saying something because he's the god of all things cold and dark. He makes a move to get up and leave when Anders continues, "But not tonight honey."

Ty jolts and almost shouts, _"What?!"_ Because he's certain he heard that wrong but he manages to school his emotions back, and keep silent, body still very much on the cushioned seat.

He glances at his watch and it's 11:50pm and he practically can predict the next few words from his brother's mouth, _"But the night's almost over..."_

And none of that happens.

Ty is dumbfounded. His brother **DOESN'T** refuse something like that. In fact he's more likely to push it on people. Anders just turns back to Ty as if nothing happened and orders a few more drinks.

Ty wants to know what the hell is going on but doesn't ask for fear of Anders changing his mind.

They talk and they drink. And somehow they even end up having shots on the hood of his car. He's not sure why but all things considered Ty hasn't felt this happy in months. And the fact that his brother didn't go home with some other woman, but rather actually chose to spend time with him, definitely helped with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and Premise of the Chapter is from Shots On The Hood Of My Car by Ke$ha.


	2. Regrets collect like old friends.

Ty wakes up with a really bad hangover and a splitting headache. He turns to the bedside drawer and takes out the painkillers he's kept beside the bed for situations like this, getting overly drunk. But last night had ended on a generally happier note compared to the other maudlin nights he spent with alcohol recently. He scrubs his face with his fingers and cards through his sleep mussed hair.

The clock reads 10:20 AM and he sighs. It's too early. Ty groans as he gets out of bed and makes his way to the living room. The god looks around and he realises it's strangely empty. Anders is already gone and the couch he slept in looked positively new, aside from the blanket neatly folded on the side. It's weird behaviour for Anders, who always sleeps in late after a night of drinking. And _never_ makes his bed or couch, or anyone else's for that matter. In fact, come to think of it, the mess (mostly beer bottles) on the coffee table is gone as well, leaving behind the important things neatly placed in one corner.

He let Anders sleep on his couch after last night's overly enthusiastic activities involving too much alcohol. He can't really remember what he or they did but he knows he's had fun. His brother had been in no state to drive, or call for a cab for that matter, so he offered the other his couch. The second the blonde's head hit the pillows on the couch he was out like a light. Ty had found that an endearing look on him, like his brother had suddenly looked so much younger. He couldn't help but drape a blanket over the sleeping man, and he had a sudden wave of nostalgia when they were much younger and their roles reversed. His brother immediately relaxed further in his sleep, the tension in his shoulders only noticeable from the way they were before it had dissipated. Ty had brushed his teeth and risked a quick glance at his brother before passing out on his bed.

He doesn't call to thank him for yesterday. But he does feel better and goes out for a run.

* * *

Ty doesn't see or hear from Anders for days. He tries not to take it as a loss.

(It's his own fault for not calling anyway.)

* * *

But all that changes when Ty receives a text days later, after another morning run.
    
    
    [Anders: Text @ 12:30] Hey. I'm nearby, wanna grab lunch together?

He sends off a quick reply and finalises the details of the time and place before he washes up.

Ty is just putting on a plaid shirt when Anders rings the bell, and walks in. At least he bothered to ring the bell this time, but it's good to see some things don't change.

He doesn't exactly feel underdressed in his plaid and jeans getup compared to Anders' near perfect gray suit. He already knows what his brother wears to work everyday and it's not like they planned to go anywhere fancy.

"Just give me a second." Ty says as a way of greeting and he fiddles with the last button of his shirt.

Anders, being Anders, wolf whistles and Ty can't help but roll his eyes dramatically.

"Come on then, I haven't got all day." The God of Poetry quips, and Ty can't help but look mockingly exasperated. He follows Anders out of his house and glares at him for good measure.

They take Anders' car because as Anders so eloquently put it, "I've still got to go back to work. Unfortunately."

They arrive at the restaurant in minutes, having chosen a place near his house. It's crowded but apparently they have reservations. He's not sure if Anders worked his powers but he's willing to bet his life on it. It's kind of flattering though, but it's probably more for Anders' own benefit than his.

 _Does his powers even work as well on the phone?_ Ty wonders as they make their way to their table. The waitress gives them the menu and winks at Anders, but Anders plays her no mind, busy looking at the menu already.

He orders a pretty normal looking spaghetti with tomato based sauce and seafood, the words seafood marinara summing it up perfectly in his mouth. Anders goes for a steak and barely casts a glance to the waitress or her chest before turning his attention to him with a "Man, I'm starving." Followed immediately with a "How've you been." as the waitress departs for the kitchen area.

"Good! Just went for a run." Ty answers, the run was energising and definitely did some good. He still has work in the evening, on some guy's faulty refrigerator (the busy and paranoid owner insists that he be watched as he worked, and evening was the only time they, the owner more so, were free), but other than that his day is pretty empty so he has the time to have lunch with his brother.

"You sure you're okay? I mean with what happened with Eva?" Anders asked, clearly concerned, brows furrowed and all.

He's not, not completely, but he's slowly getting there. He doesn't want to lie though, seeing as Anders rarely shows his concern, if at all. But the truth is a bit too hard too. So he settles for a half truth. "That night really made me feel better." Ty smiles genuinely, and that's true, he really did feel better after all that well-timed drinking with Anders.

"Really?" Anders beams, positively happy for him, before adding a smug remark, "I told you so." And just like that they're both laughing.

And that's how the waitress find them when she arrives with their food. Ty doesn't miss the slight scowl on her face or the piece of paper with her number on it that she slipped underneath Anders' plate.

Anders digs into his food, not unlike a starving man, yet with a certain dignity that is expected at a restaurant like this. Ty's lips curl upwards at that and follows his brother's example, _well_ , the part about eating the food, just not the way it's eaten.

Conversation during the meal seems somewhat stilled at first but gradually flows easily as he tells Anders about his work and clients and Anders does the same. It's much more amusing when Anders is using his powers without any morally wrong consequences (well mostly). Anders does his job as a great listening ear, interrupting to comment here and there, some designed for lewdness and some for humour. There's some displeasure in his words and tone at the way Ty's mistreated sometimes but he can take care of himself, which he mentions to Anders.

"You know you don't have to take their shit. Hell, charge them higher for it." Anders growls out, righteous anger evident in his speech.

"It's fine." Ty has always prided himself as a polite guy, most of the time, so he can let some of it stand. "But... It doesn't hurt if I have to come back to re-repair their fridge at an extra cost." Ironic, considering they would question his abilities more, but customers like these are never satisfied.

His brother chuckles at his quip, anger instantly dissipated as he polishes his plate clean. They finish their meal and he calls for the waitress. Anders insist on paying the bill much to his chagrin. His brother tosses the piece of paper into the trash without a second glance when they exit. Odd behaviour, but Ty doesn't question it. Even if Anders is seeing someone, he _'sees'_  the rest of them too. It's definitely not a matter of interest, Anders is always interested and the waitress was good looking and had nice features. Unless Anders had found someone, officially. Well in  _that_ sense, even though that's just as likely as Axl finding Frigg. Ty's thoughts drift to Helen for a second, but he doubts Anders would act like that after - if - he found Idunn. He doesn't even remember where Helen went off to, but it's probably better for her if she never meets Anders. (At least that's what he tells himself. But the point still holds a lot of truth in it.)

Anders drives him home and waves goodbye with a " _See You!"_ before heading back to work. Ty, on the other hand, changes out and prepares for his own work, something that actually benefits from his god powers. He still has a few hours to spare and decides that he can afford the time to continue carving his latest sculpture, so Hodr makes his way into his tainted sanctuary of ice and does what he does best: he carves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the Chapter is from Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine.


	3. Sing a song of fire (and of ice).

Anders has been spending more and more time with him lately so it comes as no surprise when he appears at his doorstep one day with a _(decent)_ DVD in hand, or ten.

Really, he appreciates the company considering that his house is a bit too big for one person.

Ty's just finished with his dinner and is the in the process of soaping his dishes when the bell rings. "Coming!" He shouts in the direction of the door, before hurriedly rinsing the soap of his hands and toweling it dry on the cloth. He takes large strides towards the door and opens it without a glance at the keyhole. No one really visits him apart from his family, but recently it seems like Anders has chalked up more visits than his whole family combined.

It's only to be expected then, that Anders is at his doorstep. What's not to be expected is the DVDs he gleefully raises up in Ty's face. He's immediately bombarded with the covers of the four Indiana Jones Films and the two box sets of Game Of Thrones. 

He remembers watching Indiana Jones when he was but a child, the man in the fedora with his trusty whip finding treasure and defeating bad guys. He envisioned himself doing something as amazing as that, but like all childhood fantasies, it doesn't come to pass. There's a stab of depression and anger at the fact that of all the things he dreamt of, could have gotten, he got a power that was so useless he rather not have it at all. It definitely hindered more than it helped him.

It must show on his face for Anders' smile instantly turns upside down. His brother shoves the DVDs into his hands and walks back to his car. There's an alarm going off in his head about how maybe Anders mistakes his frown for disapproval but Ty for all the muscle that he is, doesn't bulge. And it's like Anders could read his mind for Bragi returns with unchilled beer in his hands. "Hey you could totally freeze these babies up for us." Anders states as he pushes a shocked Ty into the house. His brother knows just the right words to say to make him feel appreciated and he smiles. For even though, it's because it's Bragi, Anders understands the feeling of being unappreciated. Everyone in the family, himself included always tells Anders off when he'd used his ability, even if it was to the benefit of the family, but he realises that he could just imagine a situation where if he was about to be mugged or murdered, Anders could easily dispatch them (without harm to either party). Not that he couldn't take care of himself by freezing them, but the point stands.

"See, it's not so useless after all!" Anders playfully punches his shoulder and continues, "'Sides, you're good at carving and repairing fridges."

Anders leaves the beer on the coffee table and half jumps _into_ the couch, and Ty takes that as indication that he can't say no to this particular night in, not that he wants to, for it's not like he had anything else to do tonight. Ty places the DVDs on the table and moves to the sink area to get back to his washing.

"Just had dinner?" His brother asks casually, and Ty just grunts in response without looking back. A mistake, for suddenly there is another set of hands in the sink, pushing the water into his face, and he's instantly wet. It doesn't take long to retaliate and soon it devolves into playful fight with water and soap. There's fits of laughter to be heard around the house and water getting aimed at everywhere.

By the end of it, the dishes still aren't washed and the floor's completely wet. His black V neck is soaked through and through, and his pants are in a similar fashion. Anders is no better off, with his gray suit now dark gray thanks to the moisture and there's soap bubbles on his beard.

Somehow it all comes to a grinding halt when their eyes meet for the briefest of seconds. The laughter dies as Ty senses just how much tension the room has accumulated. "Well erm, we better clean up..." He suggests awkwardly. It's like the whole situation suddenly took a strange turn and Ty has no idea what to do with it.

Anders takes a few seconds to respond, "Yeah, why don't you wash up, and I'll clear this place." 

"It's my house, I should do it." Ty makes a half attempt to protest, already knowing the outcome, after seeing the determined look on his brother's face.

"I started it so I should clean up the mess." Anders explains, without turning this into some childish bickering. Again his Bragi powers at work, this time not so much the words itself but rather the tone. And although it doesn't affect him, the speech pattern itself (not the godly power) does have a certain effect and Ty relents. For once Anders sets his mind to something he'll do it. It doesn't take an oracle to figure that out.

Ty proceeds to divest himself of his T-shirt and he catches his brother staring at him for a second. There's a flicker of something unreadable in his eyes, but Ty doesn't have the time to try to comprehend it or question Anders for his brother has already turned to the sink and continued to wash the plates. Ty just shakes his head, allowing Anders that opportunity by letting it go.

* * *

When Ty reappears showered and fully clothed, Anders is done with the dishes and drying the floor. He's currently fiddling with the remote, channel surfing as he lounges on the sofa. His shirt buttons are undone but it still sits on his frame while his jacket is draped over a chair.

"Your turn, your clothes are in the same closet as before." Ty informs him as he sit down next to Anders just as Anders vacates his own spot.

"Thanks!" His brother calls out to him just as he disappears into the toilet, with his arm full of clothes. The first few times Anders had bunked over he had lent his brother his clothes. They were roughly the same size though he was (still is, obviously) bulkier and more muscular. But after that pattern kept repeating, Anders has his own set of clothes in Ty's house now, some of them from his own house, and some of them laundry when he had spent the night. It was strange, he never had people's clothes in his house like _that_ before, but it wasn't unwanted. It felt... Nice. Weird but nice.

He didn't have long to ponder for Anders is done with his shower and is now sporting a plain T-shirt and pants. Ty gets up and pops the first disc he grabs into the player, and cools the beer down to an acceptable temperature. He grabs the television remote and changes the TV mode till it's in it right one.

The opening music starts instantaneously, and the title screen _“Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark”_ appears just as Anders grabs a beer and sits down.

* * *

They're well into their third movie when Anders falls asleep on his shoulder. His brother snores irregularly and at different volumes. Looks like Anders is crashing on his couch again, though it was kind of expected, what with the DVDs and the change of clothes. Ty continues watching for another 10 minutes when a yawn rips through him, he flicks his eyes to the clock on the wall which reads _3 am_. It’s late and even though he doesn’t have regular working hours he really ought to sleep. Besides, unlike him, Anders actually has to wake up early to work and the least he could do is to give him the whole sofa for him to sleep on.

Ty shifts and extracts himself from the sleeping form that is Anders. He grabs a pillow and slowly rests Anders' head on it. His brother stirs, and he hopes to God he didn’t just wake him up. Thankfully, Anders just mutters an incoherent “Thank you” before going to back to sleep. Ty turns the television off and clears up before going to sleep himself.

* * *

In the morning, they have breakfast and enjoy each other’s company. Neither mentions the weird incidents last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the Chapter is inspired by Battle Born by The Killers, A Song Of Ice And Fire, and Hodr's powers.


	4. Forever going with the flow.

They don't talk about it but somehow they both know things are awkward between them. It drags on for days before it is dispelled, but something has shifted in their relationship that leaves Ty guessing.

Still, one thing's for certain, he knows they've never been this close since when they were teenagers. It's not disturbing per see but it's something that can't really be ignored, like an itch in the back of his mind.

He meets Anders at his workplace about a week or so later. It's just a casual visit, he had some free time on his hands and he figured he'd return the favour by visiting his brother instead of the other way around. JPR is actually quite an ingenious name. When his brother had first started up the company Anders had immediately known what he wanted its name to be, Johnsons Public Relations, hence the initials. It really was a very smart move on Anders' part. But what was most impactful was that it was JPR and not APR, with the _A_ for Anders. Sure most companies used surnames for these kind of things but it still shows something about Anders that his family wasn't - isn't privy to often.

And he sees Dawn, she's as radiant as ever, as beautiful as ever, but strangely there's no pain or sense of longing that he thought he would feel. There's still that dull ache and that feeling of love for her, it may fade over more time or stay with him forever he isn't sure, but there isn't that burning urge there any more. It's a good thing, it shows that he's moving on, and he knows, deep down that Anders had a big part to play in that. It's been almost two and a half months since Anders had first dragged him out of his own house. He doesn't think he can thank his brother enough, or even knows how to.

"Hello Ty, here to see your brother?" Dawn asks casually, and yet still somewhat professionally.

"Yes. Can I see him?"

"He's with a client. They've been at it for a while." Dawn replies him and Ty has nothing to say. Dawn's tone didn't suggest that Anders was at _that kind_ of it and Ty doesn't want to do small talk, what with things still awkward between them, more so for him.

Thankfully, Anders saves him from any embarrassment, because he appears in the front of the office, with a male client in his forties. They shake hands and the man leaves JPR with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Ty!" Anders comes up to him and slaps him on his shoulder before full out grinning at him. Without turning away from Ty, Anders continues talking, "Dawn you can go spend the rest of the day off, treat yourself to a spa or something. My treat."

"But there's still work to be done and that dog food company meeting in the evening."

Ty knows this dance: Anders will tell Dawn to take off, (whether for his own personal or sexual needs, or god related or family issues), and then Dawn will protest. Anders always wins it though, whether through sweet talking or just sheer persuasiveness.

"Come on, Dawn! You work so hard. Relax a little." Anders practically cajoles, but not using his powers just yet. Ty can pinpoint the exact moment Dawn concedes, the creases in her face relaxing. He turns away before either Anders and Dawn can catch him staring. She huffs out an _Okay_ before leaving the office, leaving the two brothers alone.

"So what do you want me for? I'm all yours." Anders spreads his arms out and wriggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Ty _absolutely_ does not blush, and _definitely_ not exasperatedly.

* * *

In the end, they end up lounging around in his office, drinking a healthy amount of alcohol and discussing life. Discussing about gods and the world and politics and general questions about life. They talk about Indiana Jones and Game Of Thrones ("Hey it rhymes!" Anders had remarked.) Anders had left it there for Ty to watch all the two seasons of it, and Ty has. They talk about the characters and houses and which are their favourites and least favourites. They talk about their future and jokingly about what Asgard would be like. They laugh and joke and before they know it, it's already time for dinner.

They order in Chinese. It takes just shy of a quarter of an hour for the delivery boy to arrive with their food. Anders smiles easily at him like he would when he had his real face on. But Sam, his name tag reads, sidesteps his brother and passes the plastic bags with the containers to Ty. Sam's hands lingers _just a bit_ too long and there's definite winking coming from the delivery boy. Anders chooses this moment to interrupt, coughing loudly and obnoxiously. His brother's whole face has darkened and there's an edge to his breathing. Ty thinks that perhaps Anders is angry from being ignored. Sam shuffles away awkwardly before leaving out the door, Anders follows him, Ty realising that they probably hadn't paid for their meal and his brother is just calling Sam back for his cash, even if Anders could have paid by credit card later. (Ty would quite possibly never find out that Anders had told Sam to stay away.)

"So do you know where Olaf's gone off to this time?" Anders asks casually as he returns, shoes tapping on the hard floor. Ty has taken out their food and opened the containers.

"Surfing or actual oracle business." Ty answers easily as he slurps up a strand of noodle, even though it's usually the former. Ty doesn't blame him though, being an oracle can be hard work but sometimes he can be really annoyed with his grandfather. It's reasonable, after all, he's only human (and god, but not really). Conversation flows effortlessly between them like before dinner, and they talk about the gods and goddess they haven't met and the ones they have, the ones they want to, and the ones they really rather stay away from. Anders of course wants to meet Freyja ("Goddess of Sex, come on!") but is undecided about Skadi, someone who seems so much like Michele, scary; but ultimately the goddess who chains Loki up below Jörmungandr. They try to imagine what would happen if Ty meets Skadi, the god of cold and ice and the goddess of winter. They could quite possibly bring about a new Ice Age or something similar. They proceed to wonder if there were more Vanir among them than Aesir, and they wonder how much the myth differs.

At the end of the day, they go their separate ways and don't really make plans to see each other again. They've reached a point where they're totally comfortable with just popping by each others' workplace or house whenever they feel like it, even if Ty feigns annoyance, he doesn't really want Anders to leave him alone (most of the time at least).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the Chapter is from Treacherous by Taylor Swift.


	5. You keep passing me by.

So it almost disconcerting that Anders asks him out for dinner four days later. Judging by the place, it's really rather formal and high class. Not to mention expensive. _Really_ expensive.

For reasons unbeknownst to even himself, Ty's afraid of overdressing or more likely underdressing. He can't decide if he should wear that crisp new red shirt of his or something more formal. The place Anders is taking him to seems way too formal for just a shirt. He debates with himself on whether he should wear a suit. After all, Anders always wears suits. It's like a shirt isn't posh enough and a suit seems really over the top for him, but everything in between just doesn't go either.

He debates with himself all throughout work and even when it's time to get ready. Granted, he has more than enough time seeing as his refrigerator repairing is like his second nature. So he settles on the first thing he'll fish out.

He ends up wearing a suit.

It feels strange, like he's going to a wedding or a date. Well technically he is, just not _that_ kind. It's a date with his brother, not a _date_ date.

Anders picks him up half an hour later in his car. "Wow." Anders lets the word escape from his lips when Ty exits his apartment. His brother checks him out, (he does that often so Ty thinks nothing of it) but this time his actions seem more reserved, more genuine. Without the added sexualised whistle the action so usually held. Like he couldn't help himself this time, whereas all the other times were just played up to screw with Ty.

He certainly doesn't know what to think about it.

"I was going to rent a limo you know." Anders blurts out when they're in the car.

"What?" Ty replies, face in complete shock.

"I'm joking!" Anders stabs his cheek with his index finger. "Lighten up little bro!"

Ty smiles and they fall into a comfortable silence for the rest of the way there. Or at least it has a facade of comfortable. There's this unspoken nervous tension there, mostly emanating from Anders but if he was truthful, it seemed to come from both of them.

Ty watches Anders and it's like he's every move is calculated. He can't help but keep glancing over. There's this focus on driving that Anders never had, never need to have, even when he was just learning it. He fiddles with the air conditioning more than necessary and changes radio stations way too often.

The drive isn't that long and thankfully that's dissipated when they reach their destination. They disembark the car and Anders tosses his keys to the valet and gives him a tip, and turns back to see the young boy drive away to park his car.

Anders, who would normally slide against the counter of the reception area, keeps still as he states his reservations, "Johnson. Anders Johnson." But then again, this _is_ a really really grand place, and Anders is in PR so he can be really formal and courteous when he really needs to.

"For two?" The receptionist confirms and Anders nods. She calls a waiter to direct them to their seats.

"Right this way sir." The waiter gestures as soon as he arrives, before leading them into the dimly lit restaurant, much like one would expect for a romantic date. But it's not odd because about half of the patrons are couples and the other is divided into family or friends and maybe one or two more business like meetings.

The waiter, Chris, his name tag reads, pulls open their chair for them and hands them a few menus: an à la carte menu for main courses and the like, a set menu, a wine menu and a dessert menu. He leaves them be to take their time without pressurising them.

"So, what's the occasion?" Ty asks the second the waiter is far enough. It's been bugging him for hours and he can't take the suspense any more.

Anders seems about ready to answer the question, like he knew Ty was going to raise it. "It's about three months since I got you out of your house."

And wow, it has. Time has passed by so fast, most of it with Anders by his side. It means a lot to him that his brother would want to celebrate something like that. "Thanks Anders." Ty smiles genuinely, completely grateful.

"Of course, anything for my little bro." Anders replies with a grin of his own before opening the menu.

The waiter comes back five minutes later and by then Ty already has an order in mind and apparently so does Anders. "I have the Grilled Tuna with Fennel-Orange Relish served with a side of Bluefin Tuna Tartare." He tells Chris before setting his menu down. The waiter then turns to Anders who orders "Potato salad with Smoked Salmon & Horseradish Crè. And a bottle of the 2011 Robert Oatley Vineyards, Finisterre Mudgee Chardonnay."

Satisfied when the waiter repeats the order back to them, Ty grabs the menus and hands it over to the waiter, who promptly asked, "Will that be all? Can I get anything else for you and your date?"

Ty almost chokes.

"I'm... I'm not his date. We're brothers." Ty tries to explain, flustered. He can see that Anders clearly doesn't deny anything. In fact he is almost amused, and there's that same _something_ in his eye from the night they watched Indiana Jones that Ty can't really decipher.

"My apologies, sir." The waiter departs swiftly and Anders immediately starts laughing, probably at his red face and his reaction to the question.

"Shut up!" Ty retorts without much heat, his brother's laugh is contagious and soon he's laughing as well. Of course, it doesn't take long to get stares and they instantly try to contain themselves but Ty can't help himself and he sniggers, attempting to laugh into the crook of his arm. Anders covers his mouth and his eyes are barely slits as his tries to stop his own laughter.

After a while, they finally cool down and their food and wine arrive. Glad for the distraction, (they've both been trying to hold it while attempting to converse about other things, though albeit unsuccessfully), Ty cuts a slice of the tuna and puts it in his mouth. The exquisite fish almost melts in his mouth.

"Well I was thinking I guess I know why your favourite house is the Starks. What with Winter is coming and all that." Anders continues after he'd swallowed a mouthful of salmon.

Ty bites back a laugh, knowing that it would only encourage Anders. He can't help but wonder how long his brother had been saving that joke for. And besides, he doesn't want a relapse of earlier.

* * *

They're outside the restaurant waiting for the valet to pick up his brother's car, Anders having paid the bill (again). Anders turns, and faces him. There's _that_ look again. Before Ty can ask about it, Anders already has his mouth open.

"Love you Ty." Anders almost whispers and he's inches away. Somehow, he has his fingers on the side of Ty's neck, lightly stroking the skin, all the while searing his touch on his body. And just as abruptly, Anders lifts his hand and pats his cheek twice before smiling a sad smile and distancing himself. His brother makes his way to the valet that's already there with his car and turns back to Ty. There's no trance of that strange sadness he saw earlier.

"Car's here!" He says as jovially as he always is, always fakes he is, like the last minute or two didn't happen.

What was _that_ all about?

Clearly, he can tell that Anders was sad. But why? And about what? They've just spent a wonderful time with each other and laughed a lot too. And then there's that other thing. They do love each other, but seldom do they say the actual words. And he has always loved Anders the most between all his brothers, even though his brother can be really infuriating and a complete dick at times. He's also pretty sure it's the same for Anders, they were inseparable as kids and teenagers.

He shakes his head, Anders is so complex and he knows he's just barely scratching the surface. Ty knows Anders, knows he is hiding something, and asking him is not an option for his brother will just retreat inwards. He wants to be able to help Anders just as his brother helped him. He sighs, following Anders to the car.

* * *

* * *

_**What the fuck was he thinking?** Almost kissing Ty. Taking him out on a date._ He smacks his hand against his eyes and takes a swig from the beer he's drinking. He pointedly ignores the fact that it's the seventh one he's had since returning home barely half an hour ago. He can't believe he almost ruined this - this current relationship with his brother. Ty's finally back to normal, Anders isn't about to screw that up.

Why did he have to fall in love with his brother? _Fuck_ , he's sick. He's sick and twisted and if Ty ever knew, his brother would hate him and never want to speak to or see him ever again. He knows he's been obvious of late, casting too many lingering glances at Ty and he knows it's only a matter of time before his brother figures everything out. He knows he needs to avoid Ty and stop meeting up him. (But he also knows that's just going to make his brother suspicious.)

Anders groans and downs the rest of the beer in one go before throwing the can across his living room. He's going to get roaring drunk tonight and no one can stop him.

Great. Now he's spiraling downward like Ty was, only there's no one to pull him up. He's always kept to himself, hid the darkest emotions away and he learnt to keep up a fake face, but Ty? Ty makes him happy. Genuinely happy, and it's not just because his heart wants his brother. There's so many other things about Ty that Anders, as a brother, needs. He's supportive, kind and wonderful. Everything he's not.

Everything he's not going to get.

Anders treads over to his fridge and fishes out another carton of beers. He plans to drink himself to sleep, and hopefully fall into a coma so he doesn't have to deal with his unrequited feelings for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the Chapter is from Ships In The Night by Mat Kearney.


	6. Just like the movies.

Ty stops by Anders' office the next day, where said brother is nowhere to be found. He turns to Dawn, who seems like she was expecting him. Spending time with Anders is all he ever does now. Even Dawn knows that. "Did he come to work? He's not answering my calls or texts." Ty asks, hoping that Anders was just busy with a client, he had tried contacting his brother for lunch or something of the sort but Anders hadn't replied or picked up his phone. It's slightly worrying considering his brother's always connected to his phone and has a knack for answering within the first few seconds (with the exception of calls from Mike).

"No. He called in sick, sounded hangover."

"That's weird, I was with him last night. He was..." _Fine_ , Ty wanted to say but even he knew it was a lie. "Didn't drink much."

With that and some small talk, Ty goes to his brother's house to check up on him. Unfortunately, Anders isn't there, but what's worrying is that there are empty beer cans on the kitchen table and on the floor.

* * *

* * *

He blinks his heavy eyelids and his blur of a mind surfaces in the world of the living. His head hurts and the bed he's sleeping on isn't his. He looks around and realises he's in a hotel room. He's distantly aware he's naked except for his pair of boxers.

Anders hears a noise and tries to get up. A girl walks into the bedroom with a bathrobe on, and towel in her hair.

 _Oh no. No. Nononono._ Anders can't help but cringe, he can't believe he just -

The woman must have seen the horror on his face because she reassures him, "Don't worry we didn't do anything. You were too drunk even if either of us wanted to. I wouldn't have, you're not my type, and you certainly didn't want to." There's a joking tone in those words that does nothing to calm him, even though he's pretty sure that was her intent. "I'm Casey, by the way, in case you couldn't remember."

"Wh-What?"

"You were in the hotel bar being really morose. You were going on and on about this guy and how he sees you as a brother and that you almost kissed him and that you think you ruined your friendship with him... I should probably stop now shouldn't I." Casey says, shaking her head.

 _Fuck._ He all but confessed to a stranger and he couldn't even remember that. It's probably just a stroke of luck that she didn't figure out that he was actually talking about his brother. Either that or he managed not to screw up by letting it slip.

Anders look over himself and Casey seems to understand, "Oh, you puked over both of us so I had to send our clothes to dry cleaning, they should be done soon. I slept on the couch."

Anders can only nod at that, thanking Casey with a mumbled thanks.

"Piece of advice, you'll never know if he feels the same way if you don't tell him." Casey encourages, but Anders isn't inclined to agree, he doesn't want to lose Ty. He figures he rather have Ty as a brother than not at all.

* * *

* * *

"Where were you?" Ty asks later that night, he all but waited for Anders to return.

"I was drinking with a friend." His brother answers nonchalantly.

"Oh. Oh..." Ty feels a stab of unwanted jealousy in his person. Not to sound mean, but Anders doesn't really have friends. A 'friend' was usually code word for something else entirely. Ty could have gone with drinking his brother if only he'd asked.

Ty wasn't going to let the matter slip and asked about the beer cans that littered all over the floor.

"Oh that. They came over before we went out. Didn't have time to clear the mess." Anders replies with a fake smile before digressing, "How about we order takeout and finish that season eh?"

* * *

Anders been distant, but he pretends nothing's wrong. There's days where they don't talk, at all. His brother has been _off_ lately and has been acting really weirdly ever since that post dinner incident.

Ty almost wants to call a Thing and then decides against it. Even though his brother's actions had been an aberration. He's had Anders nearly undivided attention for quite sometime now, he's not about to give it away because his brother is strange. He's selfish, he knows but it's like the way it was when they were kids.

Over time, however, they seem to fall back into their usual routine, meeting a few times over the past month and then week. Two months and they finally fall back to normal, or a semblance of it. It's better than nothing, Ty'll take what he can get.

* * *

It doesn't strike him as odd then, when Anders suggest a camping trip to the mountains. What with the time they spent together recently (even with his brother's occasional erratic behaviour). He genuinely enjoys Anders' company and misses, or rather had missed it when their world went to shit with that god stuff, and again with the period of Anders distancing himself in his life.

Anders brings Ty to the mountain top to watch the stars and the sunrise, much like they did in their backyard when they were kids or like when, on better days, their mom and dad took them camping.

It's 10pm when Anders picks him up and loads the camping gear into the boot of his car. Ty yawns as they get in and start the engine. It's barely midnight and yet he's feeling sleepy, while on the other hand his brother is more awake than ever, maybe it's the amount of refrigerator work he'd done today.

"You sure you want to do this? You look tired." Anders asks as they drive off, concern on his face.

"No, no. It's fine -" Ty replies, with the last word punctuated with a long yawn. Anders barks out a laugh but continues driving anyway. He promises to take over the wheel some point in the night, and Anders just tells him to get some rest. He falls asleep and the next thing he knows they're and Anders is nudging him to wake up and set up camp. They've got about an hour and a half to set up camp and start a fire.

Even though they brought a portable heater, it was still nice to get to as close as the real thing as possible. They just didn't want to die getting there.

* * *

"There's Orion." He hears Anders say. Ty nods, but he's pretty sure his brother can't see, for they're both lying on their backs, faces and eyes toward the sky, hands pointing at constellations.

"There's Taurus and Eridanus. Remember the story that we associated with it?"

"Mmm..." A bull charging into a river to escape the hunter. It didn't make any sense then and it wasn't going to now.

Silence settles between them, interrupted only by the slow hum of the heater, the crackle of the dying fire (they failed with the fire what with him being the god with the powers of ice) and the sounds of wildlife. A cricket chirping, an owl hooting, the rush of wild through the trees. It's peaceful, on the right side of quiet, away from the hectic city life, away from their problems.

"Say, do you think that maybe, just maybe that Asgard's out there somewhere?" He whispers the question to his brother, hands crossed against his chest. They're arms length away from each other, close enough to whisper and yet with some inkling of personal space between them. He can feel the warmth of Anders' hand just inches away from his person, softly tapping out a rhythm on the hard ground.

"I bet it's beautiful." Is all Anders says, and there's a long draw out sigh after that.

It's the silence like this, after naming the stars they can see and remember that Ty wants to ask why, why the sudden urge to go camping, but Anders... Is Anders. He'll talk to Ty when he wants to. Ty just hopes Anders isn't dying like from cancer or anything as serious.

Somehow they both end up asleep well before sunrise. They don't regret it though.

* * *

It's one month since what Ty has dubbed "the failed sunrise watching cum impromptu one night camping trip" and they've just had brunch. They've barely left the cafe and went their separate ways before Anders texts him.
    
    
    [Anders: Text @ 11:29] Hey. Wanna watch that new Thor movie tomorrow? It's going to be so ironic.

Well, when his brother puts it like that how can he say no to a parody of their lives?

* * *

They're at the cinema and having just bought their tickets, are deciding whether to sneak in food or to patronise the popcorn store when Ty hears a familiar voice.

"Hey! Didn't expect to see you here." The woman in question comes up to them, and reaches to hug him.

That's when it clicks for Ty, who hugs back. It's Amelia, his ex-girlfriend from high school, that thankfully had nothing to do with Anders. (Because they had never met yet.) (Their relationship was short and he never brought her home, and because Anders was never that much of a flirt before his twenty first.)

"Amelia. What's it been?" High school was a really long time ago and she's changed a lot. Well he did too, of course, which she mentions.

"So I'll buy the popcorn and you two can catch up." Anders says, and without waiting for Ty to answer, scurries off.

As soon as Anders leaves, Amelia leans in, almost like she's about to kiss his cheek or something of that sort. What she says next surprises him, "So that your boyfriend or something?"

Ty's throat constrict and he doesn't know what to feel.

"No. He's my... " _Brother_ , he wants to say. What is going on between him and Anders? "Friend." He settles as he contemplates all the meetups he's had with Anders recently. 

The late nights on the couch, watching the stars, the eating out, the dinner date. And somewhere along the way he knows he stopped drinking excessively, and it's mostly because of Anders.

"Sure..." Amelia replies, clearly not convinced. "Anyway, catch up later? My show starts in 5." And with that she plants the kiss on his cheek he was waiting for.

"Are you dating me?" Ty asks Anders the second he thinks Anders is within hearing range.

The frown on his face disappears and there's fear in Anders' eyes. "What? No!" He at least has the decency to look flustered. And not the blatant annoying denial he was expecting, one he's been so used to seeing, the typical Anders facade. But now? Here? This is this real Anders. His brother raises his hands up. "Look, Ty - "

He grabs him in for a kiss, hands wrapping around Anders' face and the thought they're brothers doesn't even register as something that would cause him to doubt this. Because they're gods, and they are brothers who love each other (no matter how unconventionally). But more importantly it feels natural, good, right and real.

Anders stiffens for a moment before he relaxes into it, tongue running across his bottom lip. He's sure he heard an appreciative sigh from Anders.

"Nice try." Ty breathes against his lips when they pull apart. He's smiling and his brother's face is a mirror of his own: one of pure elation.

"So how long have you have a hard on for me?" Anders questions in _that_ way of his, making something as life changing as this so casual and yet so significant at the same time.

Ty can't contain his laughter and bursts out laughing. He punches Anders on the shoulder for good measure, before grasping his brother's hand and dragging him into the cinema.

"You know Mike's going to have a fit about this right?"

"You should have thought of that before you started courting me." He raises his eyebrows at Anders and Ty shuts him up the best way he already knows how, with his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title (and Premise of part) of the Chapter is from Just Like The Movies by The Playdates. ~~There might be another chapter because _someone_ wanted smut.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rumour Has It by Adele.


End file.
